codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Desert Sector
The Desert Sector is a sector of Lyoko. It is also the one with the most dangerous monster attacks; most of the creatures can get around easily here. The Desert is made out of a collection of dry, rocky plateaus. There is very little greenery, the only trees being scattered here and there. Here, X.A.N.A. can create sandstorms, break apart the plateaus, and even tilt them at 90° angles to immobilize the warriors. The Desert is made up of two levels: the lower and higher levels. The higher level's plateaus are very large, and most towers in the sector can be found here. Large creatures, such as Megatanks, Blocks, and Krabs inhabit this area. The lower level's plateaus are very small, and small sharp rocks are littered. In The Pretender, X.A.N.A.possessed Aelita and used her to completely destroy the Desert. However, Jeremie and Aelita manage to recreate the Desert sector in Double Take as it was the first surface sector to make a reapearance. Fans have given it the name Sector 2. This is mainly because it is opposite of the Mountain Sector, which fans have dubbed Sector 4. Trivia *In Seeing is Believing, it is discovered that there are surface layers in the Desert. *The Desert contains the Tower which Jeremie activated to create and support the clone of William; this has been shown in Double Take ''and ''Wreck Room. *Every time the Skidbladnir leaves Sector 5, it exits in the Desert Sector. *The Desert Sector was one of the sectors to survive between seasons 4 and 5, although it appears to be colored more green. Firsts for the Desert Sector *This was the first sector shown production-wise *This was the first sector to show the Megatank. *The Desert sector was the first sector a Tarantula was shown in, in episode 2-1, "New Order." *It was also the first sector shown, in terms of production order, in 1-1 "Teddygozilla." *The Desert Sector was the first sector the vehicles were shown in. *The Desert Sector was the first sector that was accessed after it was deleted, in "William Returns." There was nothing present except the Digital Sea, but even without the platforms, it was obviously the Desert sector based upon the lighting. *This was the first Sector to have a platform turn sideways. Gallery Seasons 1-4 Dadesert.jpg Desertlocation.jpg Ulrich 0993.jpg Renaissance 377.jpg|This is how the sector appeared after deletion. 2011-08-14_1512.png 2011-08-14_1512_001.png Yumi Aelita running from a tornado.png|Yumi and Aelita run from a dust devil. Yumi Fan.jpg 69 cat climb.jpg Ulrich Clones.jpg UlrichYumi.jpg 514px-Tumblr lzq89qeHbX1qjtcmlo7 1280.png 539px-Yumi4.jpg 494px-aaAelita 0078.jpg Dfdg.png Dcv.png Warriors.jpg 10 ulrich's new get up.png Aelita clip image006.JPG 15 ulrich vs william.png 15.Campo de Energia Aumentado.png 88887.jpg Teddygozilla Odd v. Megatank.gif Tumblr lvraca6t6V1qfh7oz.png Yumi hit by a Megatank.png 14 going sideways.png 8 krab on the rocks.png 6 activated tower.png 12 hello handsome.png IMG 1252.PNG IMG 1251.PNG Aelita 0891.jpg 640px-Lyoko 502.jpg Empty Desert Sector image 1.png|The Desert Sector after deletion Pulsations in the Desert Sector image 1.png Xanas kiss Yumi and Ulrich image 1.png XANAs Kiss Stealing Aelitas memory image 1.png Aelita sensing the Pulsations image 1.png Gallery Evolution Ulrich 222.PNG Foolxana40 27..png Foolxana30 Foolxana28 41..png Foolxana15 Aelita 3.jpg Foolxana8 Foolxana42 Foolxana41 Foolxana4 Foolxana39 Foolxana38 Foolxana37 Foolxana36 Blok 1.PNG Foolxana32 Evo odd virtuel 0196.jpg Evo odd virtuel 0192.jpg Evo odd virtuel 0170.jpg Rendezvous 4.jpg Rendezvous 3.jpg Rendezvous 2.jpg Odd's da beast.png Foolxana33 Aelitavuelo.png 0 (1).jpg Spectromania 419.jpg Yumi.PNG 733963 606968292665193 403433565 n.jpg Confusion17.JPG Confusion14.JPG Compte a rebours 351.jpg Compte a rebours 356.jpg Compte a rebours 226.jpg CLE Blok WAll.png Rendezvous10 Rendezvous3 Rendezvous12 Rendezvous17 Rendezvous16 Category:Lyoko Category:Sectors Category:Locations Category:Needs Images Category:Needs info